


Cheater Cheater

by detoxXjustXtoXretox



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Roadie, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detoxXjustXtoXretox/pseuds/detoxXjustXtoXretox
Summary: Abram Zima, a man who's hardly ever left the house in his 19 years of living, becomes a roadie for one of the biggest bands in the world. He's very excited about it, especially for the fact that he has a huge crush on the lead singer. But what happens when his life takes a turn, along with Liam's?





	1. I Love The Way You Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cheater Cheater](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/516830) by tomdelongeisgay. 

> I do not own Oasis or any of its members, but I do own all original characters and places.

Here they come, all sweaty and beat up from rocking as loud and as hard as they could. There goes Noel, hardly even glancing in our direction. There goes Bonehead, giving a polite hello. There goes Alan, his head buried in a towel.

Oh shit, here he comes. _Say something, Abe. Say something. Even if it's nothing._ Here he comes, just about to pass me. _Blurt something out, Abe! _

"You guys were awesome tonight!" I say, louder than I meant to. 

_Oh no, he's going to say something degrading, isn't he? _Hopefully not. I've waited years for this moment. _Please at least say something. _

He smiles at me, showing off teeth.

"Fuckin' rocked, dinnit?" Liam replies over-joyously. He then looks away as if I didn't even exist, walking away, further away from me, as if I wasn't even there in the first place.

The only thought that comes to mind (over all the panic and screaming in my brain) is, _"He talked to me. Goddamn." _


	2. If Only I Were You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's feeling a bit gay today. (NOTHING HAPPENS...YET >:) )

Now that I think about it, I'm in a very vulnerable position. I'm bent over, my rear in the air, searching for a pencil like it's a needle in a haystack. This band is filled with straight white men (the scum of the earth) so nothing will happen, but I can never be too safe. I finally find the yellow number two pencil and pull myself out of the bunk, folding myself back into the regular position of the human body, and turn around.

I jump when I see Liam behind me, staring daggers into the place where my ass once was. I drop my sketchbook out of fright and a dull thud echoes throughout the bus. Liam picks it up and begins to flip through it. Before I can ask him to stop or take it out of his hands or _something _to make him not find my dirty little secrets, he says something that catches me off guard.

"I can see every inch of ya in those pants, man." I blush, but thankfully and unthankfully, he's busy going through my sketchbook so he doesn't notice.

He flips to a drawing of himself I sketched on my first night of being their roadie. It was only a few weeks ago. They hired me when a different roadie dropped out for reasons they wouldn't give me. 

Liam shows the drawing to me, looking up into my eyes and smiling. "This is well proper, mate. Did you do this?" I nod. "I look well fit!"

I'm too stunned to laugh, respond, or even move. I'm just stuck in the position I was in before I dropped the leather-covered book. He places it in my hands, delicately wrapping my pale fingers around the book so it doesn't slip out again. He then walks away as if he doesn't care that I've been drawing him in secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone's enjoying this! Love you all! :)
> 
> And yes there will be smut in this book, I'll say when.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
Thank you to everyone who reads this! Sorry about the length, each chapter is going to be pretty small - well, except for a few, but we'll get to that later. That's just how I want the story to roll.  
Abram Zima is the main character. He is in love with Liam Gallagher (aren't we all?).


End file.
